The Power of Three
by Nikon Shadeslayer
Summary: What happens when three friends set out on an adventure, only to encounter returning evils, strained friendships, but most of all, the best time of a lifetime! A/N Discontinued, and I do not own anything except for the story
1. Chapter 1

Purple

Purple had always loved pokemon, he dreamed of becoming a mighty pokemon trainer, and someday meeting the mysterious lost champion Red, who was rumored to live on top of mount silver, even though that was impossible, the cold would kill him. Finally, one day, something amazing and unexpected happened.

"Purple! Professor Oak just called! He said to stop by his lab!" His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "!" Was Purple's expression as his head shot out of his door, his deep purple eyes wide and sparkling, and his dark brown hair stuck up in the front like a spike, but his mouth sealed shut, never uttering anything other than gasps or any other noise that wasn't a word, same as his idle, Red.

Purple rushed down the stairs and towards the door, but not before his mother stopped him and said to go change out of his pajamas that he had been wearing all day, and to take a shower. After washing up and getting dressed, his mom stopped him once more and surveyed what he was wearing, a purple t-shirt and black athletic shorts, he finally managed to convince his mother to let him leave, and he rushed out the door at top speed.

As purple arrived at Professor Oaks lab, he ran into A and Orange, his long time friends and rivals, "Hey Purple," they said in unison. As he gave them a friendly nod, "Don't try and act cool by concealing your excitement, it's as plain as day," Orange called as Purple rushed to be first into the lab, but not before A grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, "together," he said as Purple tumbled backwards.

Inside the lab Professor Oak Was just setting up the poke balls when he heard a commotion outside, he turned expecting to see the three boys walk in, but instead, he got a blast from the past when the ever silent Red walked in, Oaks eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he rushed up to the forgotten champion, "what are you doing here? Where have you been? Your mother is worried sick!" Red silently pointed to Mount Silver that could clearly be seen, even though it was miles away. "So the rumors are true then." Said Oak in wonder, "but why come down now, as happy as I am, I'm still a bit confused." Red looked at him and pulled out a piece of cloth, it was ripped as if it had been torn from a shirt, it was black, and in the middle was a large red R.

Right at that moment the three boys tumbled for the doors right after A had finished speaking, they had all rushed for the door, Red looked up in surprise as the Professor quickly explained that they were here for their first pokemon. As Purple looked up, his mouth dropped as he saw the silent champion standing next to Professor Oak, "who's that?" Asked Orange, both him and A looking confused, Purple looked at them as if they were crazy, "This is Red," stated Professor Oak, "Hey, isn't that the guy you dreamed of meeting?" Said A, Purple quickly kicked him in the shin, only to have A trip him and send sprawling out on the floor, Purple quickly stood back up embarrassed of being humiliated in front of his idle, he had dreamed of meeting Red, not in a gay way though. Red looked at them and chuckled thinking of how similar they were to him Green and Blue.

"Well, it's time for you boys to choose your pokemon," said the Professor as he led them over to the poke balls. Purple grabbed Charmander, A grabbed Squirtle, and Orange grabbed Bulbasaur. "Hey Purple! I bet I can beat your Charmander with my Squirtle!" Purple smirked at him and sent out his Charmander, while A sent out Squirtle, "Squirtle use tackle!" A yelled as Squirtle lunged at Charmander, Charmander looked at Purple for a command. At that moment Purple realized that he would need to speak to battle, so he cried out "dodge and use scratch, then while he's down use growl!" His voice was raspy from years of disuse, everyone but Red looked at him in surprise, for Red didn't know him very well, A looked taken back from Purple speaking and the complex command he issued to Charmander,he quickly recovered and commanded, "Squirtle, turn and use tackle once more! But Purple had already told Charmander use scratch again, one hitting Squirtle due to a critical hit, "wow, Purple I never knew you were such a good battler, and you finally spoke! It's been years since I last heard you speak!" Purple smiled at the ground and blushed from the praise, he silently thanked Professor Oak for the pokemon, and walked out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Orange

Out by the shore of Pallet Town, Orange watched the horsea in schools swim off into the distance. Just yesterday, Orange became a trainer when he had received his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. Orange has always had a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master like Trainer Red, who he had soon hoped to battle some day. But not even he could have wanted this as bad as his friend Purple. Red was Purple's idle and he always gave Purple hope and showed Purple never to give up on anything even the going gets tough. Having a grin on his face that showed much confidence, he let out Brussell, his first Pokémon that Professor Oak had given him. Orange gave Brussell a scoop of "Brock the Breeder's Pokemon Food" that he had bought from the Poke Mart. He had heard that this Brock character had not only made his own pokemon food but also was the Gym Leader of Pewter City. That is where Orange had intended to go for his first gym badge. He saw Brussell devour the pokemon food in about ten seconds. This bulbasaur liked Orange's his confidence, his style, his way of battling which he had first experienced in Orange's battle with Purple. Brussell grew very close to Orange that day. Then, still in amazement by how fast Brussell had finished the Pokemon food, Orange kneeled down allowing Brussell on his shoulder, and the two set off to Pewter City.

A

"Everyone is so slow" A muttered to himself, as he walked up to the first gym assuming he was the first one there, since when he left Orange and Purple were talking to Red, Orange was doing most of the talking since both Purple and Red didn't speak. A walked into the gym confident he would win, because his squirtle, Shellshocker, was unstoppable. "I wish to challenge this gym" A stated loudly, he looked around wondering if anyone was here since all the lights were off. "You wish to challenge me?" someone in the dark yelled as the lights turned on revealing the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock, "Yes," A said as he stood up tall puffing out his chest, having recovered from his initial shock from the lights suddenly turning on, "how many badges do you have?" Brock asked in a loud voice, "None, this is my first gym," A responded, "Then I shall use these pokemon! Go geodude" brock yelled out, "Go Shellshocker!" screamed A, as the battle commenced. "Shellshocker, use Water Gun!" A yelled taking the first attack," "Harden!" Brock yelled, knowing his Geodude couldn't dodge in time, but it was no use, "Geodude is unable to battle!" yelled the referee, "Fine, go Onix!" Brock said as he released the rock type pokemon, "water gun once more!" "It was a critical hit!" the referee said in surprise, "Onix is unable to battle! Challenger A is the victor!" "good job, you deserve this badge" said Brock handing the badge to him, "This is the Boulder Badge, and here, have this ™, it contains Rock Tomb. Also, Traded pokemon will now listen to you, as long as they are not too powerful" Brock said in a way that sounded rehearsed, "Thanks," said A as he walked out the door.

Purple

When Purple had reached the Pewter City Gym, he saw Orange sprinting toward the entrance clearly not noticing him. Purple threw a rock that hit Orange in the back, "Ow!" Orange called out as he turned to see who threw the rock, "Purple!" he exclaimed surprised, "I was just about to challenge the gym, what do you say to a battle?" Purple nodded his head to accept the challenge, "Prepare for trouble, make it double!" two voices called out, "to protect the world from devastation, and unite all people within our nation," "Thunderbolt!" another voice called out, and a powerful bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere, both Purple and Orange looked to see Red with his Pikachu on his shoulder glaring at two people in white uniforms with a big R on the front, just then a hot air balloon descended, the strange thing about this hot air balloon was it was shaped like a Meowth head, also it was being piloted by a talking meowth who was calling out to the two in the white uniforms, they climbed into the balloon, but not before Pika, Reds Pikachu, shot them out of the sky with another thunderbolt, "we're blasting off again!" they yelled as they were sent flying by Pika. "What just happened?" Orange asked Red as he walked away, Red said nothing, and disappeared into the crowd. "man, what was that about?" Orange asked in wonder, Purple turned and walked into the Gym. "Would you like to challenge this gym?" asked the gym leader, Purple looked up, and smirked


	3. Chapter 3

Orange

After Purple's gym battle with Brock, Orange knew who to use against the Gym Leader. Brussell. Even though he had caught a few more Pokemon along the way, he still knew that Brussell was the one Pokemon that would be the most effective on the rock types of this gym. Purple had left the gym waving goodbye to Orange. Orange answered back with a wave as well. Orange began to feel queasy inside. "I would like to challenge the Gym Leader of Pewter," he said with a crack in his voice. "Another trainer? Already? Well then, I accept your challenge," Brock said as he walked over to his side of the battle field. "Alright, let's begin," said Orange, who clutched Brussell's Pokeball nervously. Brock sent out his pokemon first. "Go Geodude!" Then, Orange sent out the bulbasaur. "I choose you, Brussell!" TheGym Leader gave his first command. "Geodude, Tackle now!" Orange reacted quickly. "Brussell, use Vine Whip!" Then, Brussell used it's vines to pick up the rock type that was charging at him, and sent it hurtling across the battlefield and crashing against the wall. The Geodude was then unable to battle. "You're really strong for a trainer getting his first gym badge," Brock said calmly. "But lets see if you can handle my final Pokemon. Onix! I choose you!" After defeating the first Pokemon, Orange grew more confidence. "Alright Brussell, you can do it! Use Vine Whip once again!" It was Brock's turn to react. "Harden, now!" When the vines hit the snake like Pokemon, it defended itself making the vines less effective. Brock gave his next order. "Now Onix, use Rock Throw!" Onix used its tail to scooped up a rock on the battlefield and flung it at the bulbasaur. Orange knew he had to do something quick. "Brussell, dodge it!" But it was to late and Brussell was hit by the large rock. "Hang in there Brussell," Orange mumbled in a nervous voice. "Alright buddy, quick, use Sleep Powder!" Brussell let out a green smoggy powder through its bulb that floated toward Onix. The long tailed pokemon grew tired and fell asleep right where he was. "C'mon Onix! Wake up," Brock insisted. But the rock Pokemon remained asleep. "Good job Brussell! Now use Vine Whip one more time!" Then, Onix fainted after being hit by another strong vine. Orange couldn't believe it. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "Yes! We did it Brussell!" The bulbasaur cheered as well and hopped up on his trainer's shoulder. "Great job," The Gym Leader said calmly. "Along with your hard work and success of defeating me, I will give you the Boulder Badge that you have earned." Orange was full of excitement as Brock handed him the badge. "Yay! Thanks!" When Orange exited the gym, he placed the badge inside the badge case his mom had given him. As he was walking toward the Pokemon Center, he felt his shoulder that Brussell was on getting heavier and heavier. He looked to his side to see that the bulbasaur was evolving. Orange was in awe. "Woah!" Once the evolution had ended and Orange could now see that he had an ivysaur on his shoulder. Orange then let out a squeal and collapsed on the ground in realization that he couldn't contain the weight that ivysaur had any longer. Orange couldn't believe it. "Wow, Brussell! This is awesome! You evolved!" Brussell let out a cheer of happiness. The two then went into the Pokemon Center to relax for the night.

A

"Come on Shellshocker!" A called to Squirtle, "we're almost there!" He said as they climbed over the ridge revealing Curulean City, "finally here" A muttered to himself as he stared down at the home of the gym leader Misty, "Wonder how tuff she is, even though that doesn't matter, you can take her, right Shellshocker!" "Squirtle!" He responded energetically as they made their way down the hill. "Bellsprout!" Came the sudden cry as a bellsprout jumped out of nowhere attacking A "Shellshocker! Help!" A cried as he was entangled in vines, Shellshocker jumped up to save his trainer "bell!" Bellsprout cried as it shot out more vines to attack Shellshocker, Shellshocker was strong, but not yet strong enough to take on a type advantage when the one with type advantage is so powerful, there seemed something strange about this bellsprout, it was way to strong, it should have evolved by now. "Squirtle!" Shellshocker cried as he let loose water gun after water gun, and tackle after tackle, he couldn't keep this up much longer, suddenly a bright white flash enveloped Shellshocker, he could be seen growing in size, "Warturtle!" Shellshocker cried as he pulled the bellsprout off of A and threw it against a tree, causing it to faint instantly, and an everstone could now be seen, tucked underneath one do the leaves on its head. "So that's why it was so strong and still a bellsprout," A wondered aloud, "Strange," he muttered as turned to congratulate Shellshocker on evolving, "wow! I can't believe you evolved! Congratulations!" A exclaimed to a blushing Warturtle, "War, Warturtle!" Shellshocker exclaimed as they walked down to Curuleon City.

Purple

CRASH! A loud noise in the middle of the night woke purple from his sleep , only to see a figure standing in his room at the Pokemon Center. The figure ran for his open window and leaped out, Purple quickly followed after, he was suddenly very glad that he had just flopped down on the bed a few hours before and hadn't even taken off his shoes, he was also happy he was on the first floor. As his feet hit the hard concrete he was jolted back to reality and he continued his chase, he sprinted down the street taking a sharp turn down an alleyway following the figure down a hill and up a fire escape, suddenly darting in a window and straight into a very large Blastoise, Purple sent out eevee, "eevee, use skull bash!" the attack seemed to barely do anything, "Blasty use hydro pump!" the figure shouted, the water shot eevee back straight into Purple knocking both of them into the wall, eevee lay there bleeding, Purple got up and went over to eevee, "its ok eevee, you did great, nothing will make me love you less." Purple whispered to eevee, just then a large flash of light enveloped eevee, and standing tall and proud in his place was and umbreon, Purple stood back up with umbreon by his side, "Umbreon, faint attack!" Purple yelled rejuvenated, this time it seemed to have an effect, "Now use psychic, followed by shadow ball!" "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to take down Blasty! Blasty, skull bash!" this attack sent umbreon flying, Umbreon could barely stay upright, but Blastoise didn't look to good either, "Umbreon last resort!" the powerful attack sent Blastoise flying through the air and through the wall, finally knocking the blastoise unconscious "So thats how strong you are, Red was right you are great trainer" the figure murmured as the light shone on her for an instant revealing the figure to be wearing a white hat with a half pokeball, a blue tank-top, and a red mini-skirt, that was all he could make out before she dashed out the window. "hey, whos there?" a voice said, reminding Purple he was still inside someones house,"crap," he thought to himself, I better get out of here, so Purple lept through the window and jogged back to the PokeCenter.


End file.
